


Prevailing

by kyloshux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Pain, Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloshux/pseuds/kyloshux
Summary: you're worried for your boyfriend and he tries to calm your nerves





	

"I love this." You said softly, no louder than a whisper, your eyes closed. He chuckled in response, the sound reverberating off his chest. You had your ear pressed against his middle, lulling yourself to sleep with the sound of his heartbeat thumping against your eardrum. 

"Do you now?" He hummed, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You smiled softly at that loving gesture and tangled your feet together with his. He hissed lowly," Your feet are freezing!" He complained 

You giggled and opened your eyes, looking up to his sky blue eyes," Your feet are warm." 

"Are you that cold, darling?" He chuckled and once you nodded, he wrapped his arms around you protectively, rubbing up and down your arms to create some type of heat for you. It worked for the most part. You were instantly warmed and you closed your eyes once again, feeling at peace with your boyfriend. 

"You know I have to-" 

"You ruined the moment, Luke." You mumbled but didn't open your eyes. You knew what he was going to say, you both had been discussing it for the past couple months and you knew it was going to be an inevitable fate but you couldn't bear thinking about it, not in a moment like this. You couldn't bear to lose the man who had been there for you with everything that had happened. Now, in the moment of his unwavering destiny, you couldn't help him in any way. 

"You won't lose me, darling." Luke murmured as he lightly pressed his lips against your forehead. You vaguely thought about the irony of how you compared the gesture to grasping the last moments of you two together before his slipped through your fingers. 

"Do you really think after everything that we've been through together that I'd leave you?" His tone was light and airy shedding light to his joyfulness whenever he was around you. For that, your nerves diminished but they were still high in you. 

"I lost my family. I can't lose you too, Luke." You told him, barely above a whisper. Your nerves racked your brain once again and your heartbeat began racing as you thought about all the possibilities that could happen to him. 

"You won't, baby. I pro-"

"No. Don't say that word. Please." Your voice broke at the end but you hoped it wasn't noticeable. You hoped that he also didn't see the tears that were threatening to spill out of your eyes yet you then realized that you still had your head on his chest and you still had your eyes closed so he didn't suspect anything. 

"I'll come back to you, beautiful. I always do." He tried to reassure you but you only shook your head, moving away from him. 

Memories of your late family flashed through your mind, making you hug yourself in your arms. You couldn't lose Luke the same way. Your heart was pounding against your throat as you swallowed away your rising sobs. You couldn't let him see you like this. It'd make his mission harder on him and you didn't want to ruin it any more than you already did with your emotions. Deep down, you knew that he had to do this. It was what was expected of him. Nevertheless, it didn't mean that you necessarily agreed to it. 

You wanted to keep him in bed with you, keep him shielded away from the world and have him all to yourself. It was selfish of you to think this way. So many people depended on him. So many people counted on him. So many people believed in him. 

"You aren't selfish." He murmured, sitting up and pressing comforting kisses along your shoulder

"Let's just forget about this okay? I don't want us to dwindle on the subject anymore than we have to." 

"You've been avoiding it all this time, all these months, (y/n). I have a mission to finish and-"

"And I'm keeping you from it." You nodded, your eyes still closed as you sighed,"That's all I've been doing. Making you avoid everything. Keeping the situation at bay. Avoiding confrontation."

"It's not your fault, darling." He sighed, pressing a kiss to your shoulder blade,"I know and understand your concerns. You were there when I lost my aunt and uncle. I, sadly, wasn't there when you had lost your whole family." 

"You couldn't possibly have been there, Luke. I lost them very young, you know this. I was lucky that I had managed to escape and four years later, when I was twelve, I met you." You opened your eyes and you both smiled at each other in recollection of your shared memories.

He had been at the commonplace while you were going around, sneakily stealing food off of counters to eat. He had seen you and while you were skeptical and frightened at first, you easily warmed up to the adorable fourteen year old who looked more intrigued than disgusted by you unlike everyone else in town. Nine years later and here you two were.

"Vader took everything away from me, Luke." You told him sadly, your eyes looking down as he took your hands in his.

"He didn't and won't take me from you, (y/n). How else am I going to marry you?" 

The teasing smile on his face made you have a double take and realize what he had said. He wanted to get married. He wanted to marry you. He wanted you as his wife. He wanted himself as your husband. 

"W-what?" You managed out at which your boyfriend chuckled, reaching up to wipe off the stray tear you didn't realize had fallen

"When I survive this, I want us to get married. I want you to be my wife and, in the future, be the mother of our children. I.. I don't have a ring, this was a bit spontaneous and in the moment but I know I want to sped the rest of my life with you by my side.(Y/n), you're the love of my life and, hopefully, my soon-to-be wife."

By the time he stopped talking, you were sobbing, overly emotional from both worrying about him and about what he had just said. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. 

He pulled you onto his lap and you buried your head into the crook of his neck as he rubbed your back," I didn't mean to make you cry, baby. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I just-"

You shook your head," It's not that, love. I'm just speechless. I don't need a ring." You pulled back and held his face in your hands. You leaned in and kissed him passionately before pulling away and grinning at him,"I can't wait to be walking down the aisle and being able to be called your wife." 

"Now we have something to look forward to. I won't ever leave you, (y/n)." He smiled, pressing your foreheads together and holding you close to him. 

You smiled softly and nodded, taking his word for it. When he defeated Darth Vader, he'd come back to you. You two would get married and have a peaceful life together. A life that you both deserved. He would be your husband and you his wife for the end of days.

**Author's Note:**

> so much angst but cute af fluff I'm love


End file.
